In the world of extreme sports filmmaking, filmmakers must often choose between cheap equipment that does not provide the quality needed by many filmmakers, and professional equipment that is bulky and expensive, often requiring trained personnel to operate. Filming and photographing extreme sports on location with professional equipment and a film crew is prohibitively expensive for most filmmakers, while cheap equipment can break or lead to poor quality results.
While there are camera mounting and positioning systems in the art, they are limited in many aspects. They are configured for a limited amount of mounting and positioning options and are unable to work with different systems and cameras resulting in the filmmaker needing multiple systems for each video shoot. Often the filmmaker is the only person on the film crew and is also required to appear in the shot. To get these shots, filmmakers have created all sorts of homemade attachments, accessories, and mounts which are frequently made from sticks, cardboard, scavenged parts, and even duct tape. These temporary solutions are specific to each filmmaker's needs for a particular situation and must be disassembled once the needs or available equipment changes. A significant amount of time and money can be wasted on trying to fabricate or reconfigure a camera mount for different situations resulting in longer and more expensive film production.
Therefore a need exists for a novel camera mounting systems. There is also a need for novel systems to be able to secure a camera to a variety of structures in order to accommodate small or no film crew situations. A further need exists, for novel systems which are rapidly reconfigurable and interchangeable to adapt to different environments. Finally, a need exists for novel camera mounting systems which are able to quickly connect and disconnect from a camera.